Universal Manhattan Resort
Universal Manhattan Resort (shortly known as UMR) is an amusement park resort located in Lower Manhattan, New York, USA 20 miles near Disney New York Resort.' '''It's owned and operated by NBCUniversal, a Comcast company, InvestIndustrial and formerly by MCA. It consists of three theme parks, two water parks, CityWalk dining, entertainment, and shopping complex, and 21 hotels.The resort is similar to Universal's other predecessors, like Universal Orlando Resort, since it showcases four selected theme parks, one downtown district, two water parks, and many hotels. '''Licensed properties included at Universal Manhattan Resort' Like all other Universal theme parks in rest of the world, Universal Manhattan Resort has not limited itself to attractions and meet-n-greets based on Universal’s own library. It licensed other popular characters and franchises from rival companies for whole resort, including two parks. Some examples including: * Nintendo properties * Ice Age, Rio, Dr. Seuss’ Horton Hears a Who film, Family Guy, Planet of the Apes films, Futurama and The Simpsons (20th Century Fox) * Harry Potter films, Game of Thrones, DC Comics properties, Looney Tunes, Hanna-Barbera properties, Cartoon Network properties, Beetlejuice, Happy Feet, Tom & Jerry, (Time Warner) * Nickelodeon properties, Transformers film series, MTV, Forrest Gump, Comedy Central and Crocodile Dundee (Viacom) * Flipper, and Pink Panther (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * The Berenstain Bears (Stan and Jan Berenstain) * I Love Lucy (CBS Television Distribution/CBS Corporation) * Peanuts (Peanuts Worldwide, LCC) * Hello Kitty (Sanrio) * Betty Boop, Forrest Gump, Star Trek, and Popeye (Paramount Pictures) * Animal Planet and The Crocodile Hunter (Discovery Communications; Discovery Channel and Animal Planet) * MIB: Men in Black, Jumanji and The Angry Birds Movie (Sony Pictures) * Angry Birds (Rovio Entertainment) * Dr. Seuss properties (Dr. Seuss Enterprises) * Fraggle Rock (The Jim Henson Company) * Arthur (Marc Brown, DHX Media) * Bob the Builder (HiT Entertainment) * PBS Kids, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Public Broadcasting Service) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (ZAG and Method) * Crash Bandicoot and Spyro The Dragon (Activision) * Where the Wild Things Are, and Little Bear (Wild Things Productions) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Bagdasarian Productions) * Cats musical (Andrew Lloyd Webber) * Eric Carle property (Eric Carle) * Peppa Pig (Astley Baker Davies Ltd.) * Sesame Street (Sesame Workshop) * Charlie Tuna for StarKist Tuna (Dongwon Industries) * Hershey's products (Hershey's) * General Mills mascots, such as Pillsbury Doughboy, Trix Rabbit from Trix, Sonny the Cuckoo Bird from Cocoa Puffs, Wendell from Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Buzz the Bee from Honey Nut Cheerios, Pico the Dog from Chocapic and Captian Star from Stars (General Mills) * SuperMarioLogan (YouTube) * Hasbro properties (Hasbro) * M&Ms (Mars) The Complex Theme Parks: * Universal Studios Manhattan ' - a movie and television show based theme park. Opened on June 17, 1997. * 'Universal's Islands of Adventure New York - a New York version of the Orlando theme park. Opened on June 6, 2004 * PortAdventure New York - A clone of the one in Spain. Opened on May 7, 2006. * Super Nintendo World Manhattan '- A park themed to Nintendo IPs. Opened on July 4, 2019. * '''PokePark Manhattan '- A park themed to the expansive world of Pokemon. This is a sub-area of SNWM. Opened on April 4, 2013. '''Water Parks: * Universal's WaterTopia New York '- an indoor water park themed to a water city. It opened on May 27, 2000. * 'Universal's Volcano Bay New York'' ''-''' A''' '''water park located next-door to Cabana Bay Beach Resort. It opened on June 29, 2018. '''Other Attractions: * Universal Mini-Golf '''- The resorts' mini-golf course * '''TBA. Universal Citywalk Time Square A New York version of Universal CityWalk contains 6 floors with stores, restaurants, entertainment, and nightclubs. Opened on October 16, 1998. Restaurants * Hard Rock Cafe New York '- a themed restaurant based on music industry. Opened May 14th, 2000. * '''Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville '-''' '''a themed restaurant based on Jimmy Buffett Music. Opened September 16th, 1999 * '''Antojito's Authentic Mexican Food * Rainforest Cafe '-' a Rainforest -themed restaurant. Opened June 8th, 2001. * Chili's Grill & Bar '''- a restaurant. an American casual dining restaurant chain that features Tex-Mex-style cuisine. Opened June 5th, 1999. * '''Touchdown Cafe - a football-themed restaurant and bar Opened:June 6th 2009 * Starbucks - a coffee and pastry cafe. * Bubba Gump Shrimp Company '- A shrimp store inspired by the 1994 film Forrest Gump.'Theme: Forrest Gump.'' '' * Johnny Rockets '-' '''an American restaurant franchise whose themed decor is based upon 1950s diner-style restaurants. * '''Bob Marley A Tribute to Freedom * Cinnabon * CityFood - a food court. ** Pizza Hut Express ** Chick-Fil-A ** KFC Express ** Panda Express ** Burger King ** Wendy's ** Taco Bell ** Moe's Southwest Grill ** Jack In The Box ** Dunkin Donuts ** Five Guys ** Potbelly Sandwich Shop ** MooYah Burgers & Shakes ** In-N-Out Burger (has Coca-Cola Freestyle machine, so far the only In-N-Out to have a Coca-Cola Freestyle) ** Sonic Drive-In * Red Oven Pizza Bakery * Cold Stone Creamery * Pat O'Brien's Bar * Menchie's Frozen Yogurt * Vivo Italian Kitchen * NBC Sports Grill & Brew * NASCAR Sports Grille * The Toothsome Chocolate Emporium & Savory Feast Kitchen * Voodoo Doughnut - This cash-only, counter-serve bakeshop serves creative donuts in colorful, quirky environments. * Red Lobster '- an American casual dining restaurant chain * '''Firehouse Subs '- A deli and sub service cafe which, at 'CityWalk Manhattan, '''it showcases the theme of a firehouse department, with adornments being replicas of firemen props, and fire trucks. * '''Nickelodeon SlimeTime Cafe '- A restaurant inside the Nickelodeon Store '''Opening Date: '''November 16, 2018 '''Replaced: Restaurant 'R' US * CityWalk Manhattan Hot Dog Hall of Fame * Starbucks - a coffee and pastry cafe * KUDOS '- a Greek restaurant. * '''Hershey's Chocolate Bar & Store '(at Hershey's Chocolate World) * '''Buca di Beppo - TBA * The NBA Experience - An NBA themed restaurant. * T.G.I. Friday's - TBA * Voodoo Doughnut '''- TBA '''Former Restaurants * Restaurant 'R' Us - A restaurant inside the Toys 'R' Us Prep. Date: '''11/23/98 '''Public Opening Date: '''2/27/99 ' '''Closing Date: '''6/30/18 '''Replaced By:' Nickelodeon SlimeTime Cafe * Scoops 'R' Us '''- A Häagen-Dazs ice cream parlor, shake cafe, and Auntie Anne's snack bar inside the Toys 'R' Us. It was right next to Restaurant 'R' Us. It also had a Pepsi Spire machine from December 2014 to 6/29/18, until the Scoops 'R' Us was closed forever. '''Opening Date: '''7/4/12 '''Closing Date: '''6/29/18 '''Replaced By: '''Nickelodeon Scoop-It-Up Ice Cream Parlor '''Current Stores * Fossil '- A very amazing store selling fashionable accessories such as Android Wear smartwatches, bags, wallets, & more. * '''Universal Manhattan Resort Store '- a gift shop which sells merchandise of Universal Manhattan Resort. * '''Hot Topic - A store aimed towards geeks, anime fans, and goths. * Nintendo Manhattan - A Nintendo-themed store selling many new games, consoles, and also has Nintendo history & memorabilia. * Cartoon Network World - A Cartoon Network-themed store selling many shirts, foods, and toys * New York Mets Locker - A wide variety of Mets jerseys, apparel & memorabilia is on display at this cool shop. * HHN Store- A store that sells many HHN themed merchandise * GameStop '''- The world's largest GameStop with both new games and retro games. * '''Gap Factory Store - A store with the UK retailer's best clothes! * 7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store Map Info: TBA * Nickelodeon Store - a Nickelodeon-themed store. Opening Date: '''November 16, 2018 '''Replaced: '''Toys "R" Us * '''Barnes & Noble - A bookstore selling many books, magazines, & Nook Tablets. * Build-A-Bear Workshop - a stuffed-animal store. * American Eagle Outfitters. '''-a chain of clothing stores that are mainly located in malls. * '''American Eagle 77 Kids - a kids clothing store * The World of Hasbro - A store that sells many Hasbro, PlayDoh, & Hasbro Gaming products such as toys & board games. * Skechers '''- A shoe store selling all kinds of different and crazy shoes '''Former Stores * Toys "R" Us - A toy and video game store. It was formerly the flagship store of Toys "R" Us, until the Times Square location opened in 2001. It received a nexpansion in 2003, to make it around the same size as the Times Square location. It was closed for expansion from Jan. 20, 2003 to July 4, 2003. * Opening Date: '''February 27, 1999 * '''Closing Date: '''June 29, 2018 * '''Replaced by: Nickelodeon Store * Chuck E. Cheese's - kid/family entertainment fun center and pizzeria restaurant and also the largest in New York. it opened on February 27, 1999, and closed on November 30, 2018. Snacks and drinks * Ben & Jerry's - An''' American company that manufactures ice cream, frozen yogurt, and sorbet. * '''Cinnabon + Auntie Anne's - Cinnabon, based in Seattle, Washington, is an American chain of baked goods stores and kiosks, normally found in areas with high pedestrian traffic such as malls and airports. Auntie Anne's, based in Lancaster, Pennsylvania, is an American chain of pretzel shops founded by Anne F. Beiler and her husband, Jonas, in 1988. Auntie Anne's serves products such as pretzels, dips, and beverages. Auntie Anne's opened on 6/31/18, due to the Scoops "R" Us closing 2 days before, on 6/29/18. * IT'SUGAR - IT’SUGAR is the largest specialty candy retailer in the United States with 95 locations in 26 states and Washington, DC. * Peeps & Company® - A Peeps® licensed store selling all types of Just Born candies, such as Peeps®, Mike & Ike®, & Hot Tamales®. * Jamba Juice Company- TBA.'' '' * Wetzel's Pretzels - A Pasadena, California-based franchise of fast-food restaurants. * Fat Tuesday-TBA Current Attractions And Entertainment * 7-Eleven Experience - An interactive snack store. * MTV Teen Club - A teen-orientated club aimed at teens, age 13-up, presented by a cable channel, MTV, owned by Viacom. * General Mills Factory - TBA * Bob Marley A Tribute to Freedom * The 80s Club '- a dance club with 80's music. * '''Cartoon Club: Hosted by Littlefoot and Petrie! -' a family oriented club for all ages that's focused on cartoons. there are many activities from live shows, movie screenings, and learning how to make cartoons. * '''Hard Rock Live - TBA * The World of Hasbro - TBA * Star Trek: The Experience * Kings Dining + Entertainment '''- A deluxe bowling alley, with gourmet food, soda, and cocktails. * '''M&M's World New York - an interactive M&M's store. Opened June 24th 2005. * Hollywood Drive-In Mini Golf – A miniature golf course harkening back to 50's era drive-in movies. The facility has two different and intricately themed courses: "The Haunting of Ghostly Greens" and "Invaders from Planet Putt-Putt". Opened in July 2012. * Blue Man Group- TBA Opened: '''June 6, 2007. * '''CityWalk's Rising Star (Karaoke Club featuring Live Band and Backup Singers & Dancers) – opened April, 2008 * The Groove * Laugh@Night '''- a nighttime sketch-up comedy show exclusively for guest age 18 years old and older. '''Opened: TBA, 2003. * Universal City Walk Arcade Complex: Featuring 80s Classics! - an arcade. * PBS Kids Club '- a children's fun center based on PBS Kids. * '''AMC Theater - Universal Cinema Complex '- a movie theater, presented by AMC Theater. '''Opened: '''March 21, 2006 '''Replaced: '''Loews Theatres Universal City Walk 18 * '''Universal Arcade Complex - an arcade. * NASCAR Simulator (at NASCAR Cafe) * iFLY New York - TBA * Comedy Central Warehouse - A nightclub which featured an improv comedy troupe * Hershey's Chocolate World at Universal Manhattan Resort '''- an indoor visitors' center, which a Louisianan version of the Hershey's Chocolate World chain, solely owned by The Hershey Company, focuses on Hershey's food products, which consists of attractions, shops, dinning, and activities for children and adults. ** '''Hershey's Chocolate Tour - a dark ride takes guests through the tour around the chocolate factory to learn how Hershey's candies are made. ** Create-Your-Own Candy Bar '- an interactive area where guests can create thier own chocolate candies by hand. ** '''Hershey's Great Chocolate Factory Mystery in 4D '- a 4D film which follows a story about TBA ** 'Chocolate Taste Test '- Immerse yourself in the flavorful world of chocolate in our tasting experience! Filled with the sights, sounds and smells of chocolate, Hershey’s tasting experts show you how to engage all senses to taste chocolates from milk to dark and varieties in between. * 'Nicktoon's Slime Wheel '- A Ferris wheel inside Nickeldoeon Store 'Opening Date: '''November 16, 2018 '''Replaced:'Toys 'R' US FUN Wheel '''Former Attractions And Entertainment * Loews Theatres Universal City Walk 18. '''- A Theater At Universal City Walk Time Square. '''Opened: '''February 27,1996 Closed:' December 31, 2005. '''Replaced By:' AMC Universal Cinema. IMAX CityWalk 18. * Toys 'R' US FUN Wheel - A Ferris wheel inside Toys 'R' Us Opening Date: '''February 27, 1999 '''Closing Date: '''June 29, 2018 '''Replaced By: Nicktoons Slime Wheel * Chuck E. Cheese's - kid/family entertainment fun center and pizzeria restaurant and also the largest in New York. it opened on February 27, 1999, and closed on November 30, 2018. repalced by a rumored Cartoon Network-themed entertainment restaurant Events Resort * Universal Weddings & Honeymoons, a wedding festival held at the weeding area nearby CityWalk and occurs from Februrary 1 to March 8. * Universal Grad Night * Universal Graduation Day!, TBA. Theme parks * The Celebration of Harry Potter, a three-day weekend fan event held at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter sections at Universal Studios Manhattan and Universal's Islands of Adventure New York which is theme to Harry Potter book and movie series. It occurs in January. TBA Halloween events * Universal's Halloween Spooktacular Weekends '- a family-oriented Halloween event spanning three theme parks, Universal Studios Manhattan and Universal's Islands of Adventure New York filled with trick-or-treating spots, Halloween-related activates and entertainment. '''Opened on '''October 2002. '''Occurring dates: '''October 1-November 2.'Theme: '''Halloween * '''Universal Manhattan Resort's'' ''Halloween Horror Nights - A nightly Halloween event at Universal Studios Manhattan and Universal's Islands of Adventure New York. Opened on September 2001 Occurring dates: late-September-November 2. Event's age recommendation: 13 to adult. Theme: Halloween Christmas events * Joy to the World at Universal Studios Manhattan '''- TBA '''Occurring dates: late-November-January 4. * Grinchmas CityWalk Times Square * CityWalk BBQ Cook-Off * Eve Hotels * Jurassic Lodge, a hotel and spa based on Jurassic Park novel by Michael Crichton and film series by Steven Spielberg Opening Date: May 1, 2004. * Universal's Cabana Bay Beach Resort - A 60's themed Hotel Opening Date: 'May 26, 2016 * '''Universal Studios Hotel '- a hotel containing five floors based on Universal Pictures' films like Jaws, E.T., Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, and Despicable Me '''Opening Date: June 17, 1997. * CASORT (Ca'''sino &''' S'''uite Res'''ort), a hotel and casino Opening Date: June 17, 1997. * Universal's Aventura Hotel '- Same as the one at Universal Orlando '''Opening Date: '''May 10, 2019 * '''The Universal Character Lodge & Indoor Waterpark '- A lodge similar to Great Wolf Lodge '''Opening Date: June 19, 2001. * The Universal Family Suites '''- TBA '''Opening Date: June 17, 1997. * Universal's Storybook Wonderland Hotel '''- A 8,000 hotel room themed to children's books such as Horton Hears a Who!, The Cat in the Hat, The Very Hungry Caterpillar and Where the Wild Things Are * '''Universal's Cartoon Resort: a themed resort similar to Disney's Pop Century Resort that includes sections based on Universal's Cartoons (and licensed cartoons as of 2009), such as An American Tail, Balto, The Land Before Time, We're Back: a Dinosaur Story. and as of 2017, Looney Tunes, and The Simpsons. Opened: (An American Tail, The Land Before Time, and We're Back on June 17, 1997) (Balto on April 7th, 1998) (The Simpsons in December 14th, 2009) and (Looney Tunes on September 28th, 2014) * Sonic Green Hill Zone Resort - A Hotel themed to SEGA Opened: June 6, 2002. * The Hogsmeade Lodge, TBA Opened: May 8th 2015 * Nickelodeon Suites Resort (New York) - A Hotel Themed To Nickelodeon Cartoon's Note : Not To Be Confuaed With The Former Nickelodeon Suites Resort At Orlando This Opened Before The One In Orlando Opened: 'June 6,2002. * '''Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites (New York) '- A Hotel Themed To Cartoon Network Cartoon's '''Opened: March 31,2004 * Loews Sapphire Falls Resort New York '- TBA. Opened on June 1, 2017 * '''123 Sesame Place Resort '- A Sesame Street Themed Hotel '''Opening Date: '''April 16, 2000. * '''Hotel PortAdventure New York - TBA Opened on March 9, 2008. * YOTEL Universal Manhattan -''' A Japanese-style hotel with 23 floors of rooms, with the top level being a giant pool & restaurant, and the first floor being check-ins, a service center, and a sushi bar. * LaQuinta Inn and Suites Manhattan * Courtyard Mariott Universal Manhattan Transports Universal Water Taxi Express * '''Universal Studios Hotel * Universal's Cartoon Resort * Loews Sapphire Falls Resort New York * Hotel PortAdventure * Hard Rock Hotel * Jurassic Park Lodge * Universal's Storybook Wonderland Hotel * Universal's Family Suite Lodge * The Hogsmeade Lodge Universal Manhattan Resort Bus Express * CASORT * Hard Rock Hotel * Hotel PortAdventure * Sonic Green Hill Zone Resort * Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites * Universal Studios Hotel (New York) * Sonic Green Hill Zone Resort * Universal's Family Suite Lodge * 123 Sesame Place Resort * Universal's Storybook Wonderland Hotel * Universal's Cartoon Resort * Jurassic Park Lodge * Cabana Bay Beach Resort (New York) * Nickelodeon Suites Resort (New York) Trivia Commercials, Promos and Planning Videos Universal Manhattan Resort/Commercials, promos and planning videos transcripts Universal Manhattan Resort VIP Experience TBA Incidents at Universal Manhattan Resort Universal Studios Manhattan * On March 15, 1998, a glitch causes Back to The Future: The Ride to shut down, stranding over 30 riders before being evacuated 2 hours later, no one got hurt. * November 5th 2001: A fight broke out between a bunch of mothers broke out a fight due to who's gonna be in line first on E.T. Adventure but later got arrested. * On February 7, 2002, while the ride E.T. Adventure dark ride was experienced with technical issue, a 66-year-old man from UK was suffered some serious brain tumor then died in the ride. * On April 6 2002, a chimpanzee attacked the show host on stage at the Animal Actors and been taken to the hospital. * On August 16 2002, a woman actress who played the narrator in the Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic! accidentally fell down from the stage where dove off the stage, landing on the steps. She was knocked unconscious and received minor injuries. * March 8th 2003: A problem between 2 costume characters Spongebob SquarePants and Beetlejuice the portrayer of SpongeBob SquarePants was a African American. And Beetlejuice was cussing about him in front of the Macy's Parade Experience. But later got arrested. * On March 12, 2004 a 5-year-old boy was seriously injured after exiting a ride car at Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster * September 23rd 2004: A employee dressed as Grover (Sesame Street) ''fell off the ''Sesame Street-themed float during Universal's Hollywood Adevntrues Parade got crushed over the Spongebob'' themed float and got to the nearest hospital quickly * On August 10th, 2005 a small electrical fire on the show logo broken out during Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic!. The fire was quickly extinguished and no one was hurt due to the incident. The show resumed performances the next night * On September, 12, 2006. a 44-year old man was found unconscious after a ride The Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride He was taken to the hospital where he was pronounced dead. The death was caused by an undiagnosed heart condition the ride re-opend 2 days later. * On July 4th, 2008 falling embers from the 4th of July fireworks landed on the artificial grass exterior of Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster, causing a fire near the bridge that the coaster travels on just before entering the exit This caused the ride and the area around it to be evacuated. The 4th of July fireworks was removed from all areas of New York but then next year The 4th of July fireworks was brouht back but the fireworks had to be in near areas much safer. * July 1st 2009: A boat on JAWS: The Ride and sank during ride intermission everyone was rescued. the ride was later closed for 2 months of re-tracking. * On May 2, 2010, an employee was struck in the head by the New York Flyer coaster while supposedly trying to uncover a camera specifically placed to monitor a portion of the coaster's track. The victim suffered multiple head injuries and was taken to a nearby hospital * On September 12, 2010 18-year-old man lost consciousness while riding Jurassic Park River Adventure. He was given CPR on the ride's loading platform and was later pronounced dead at the hospital. autopsy by the Orange County's office concluded that the victim died of seizures and that the death was considered natural and The death was not believed to be related to the ride and the ride reopened a day later. * On May 13, 2011, a small fire went off inside Jurassic Park: River Adventure. When confirmed, the park evacuated guests from the ride, and the Jurassic Park area, while the New York Fire Department put it out. Nobody was killed in the fire, though some passengers nearby the area where the fire went off, got minor skin injuries. The ride was closed for two months, before reopening in July of that same year. * On September 13th, 2012 a 62-year-old woman on The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man' with pre-existing conditions collapsed after exiting. She later died due to the incident the ride was The death was not believed to be related to the ride * On March 11, 2014, a mechanism malfunctioned inside Despicable Me Minion Mayhem This caused vegetable oil to be sprayed over the guests on board at the time. Nobody in the room was killed, however, they were given a change of clothing and access to shower in an employees only decontamination zone of the park. the mechanism has since been removed. . * On June 29, 2014, a 17-year-old girl's shoulder collar came loose during Megalodon she was no hurt. The park shut down the ride but reopened it fifteen minutes later, and stated the collar was added for guest comfort instead of safety * On March 24, 2015, a technical glitch caused the Battlestar Galactica: HUMAN VS CLYLON to stop, stranding twelve riders for two and a half hours. No injuries were reported. '''Universal's Islands of Adventure New York * TBA Universal's WaterTopia New York * TBA PortAdventure New York * TBA Universal CityWalk Time Square * A 12-year-old child in 2016 tripped on the cement leading up to CityWalk, and got a very terrible cut on her knee. She had to go to a hospital, and got surgery. She's now OK. Corporate Partners * The Coca-Cola Company * M&M's * Hershey's * TBA Other services Universal Express Pass TBA Universal Express Plus TBA Universal Dining Deal TBA Character dining TBA Education programs TBA Seen On TV * Universal Studios Manhattan Grand Opening '''on NBC (1997) * '''Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic! Behind the Magic! (1998) (This is considered lost media) * TBA. History Of Universal Manhattan Resort TBA Trivia TBA. Parking areas Garage 1 * Jurassic Park - 1-25 * Minion - 26-50 * SpongeBob SquarePants'' ''- 51-75 * King Kong - 76-100 * Woody Woodpecker - 101-125 * Harry Potter - 126-150 * Sonic The Hedgehog- 151-175 * Bugs Bunny- 176-200 Garage 2 * E.T. - 201-225 * Jaws- 226-250 * The Cat In The Hat - 251-275 * Shrek-TPA * Homer Simpson- TBA * Batman - TBA * King Kong - TBA * Timmy Tuner - TBA * Patrick Star - TBA * Mr Krabs - TBA * Crash Bandicoot - TBA Garage 3 * Jimmy Neutron- TBA * Petrie- TBA * Littlefoot - TBA * Squidward - TBA * Jenny/XJ9 - TBA * Lincoln Loud - TBA * Mario - TBA * Spyro - TBA * Bart Simpson - TBA * Dr. Eggman - TBA * The Joker - TBA * Sharptooth - TBA * Jeffy - TBA * Steven - TBA * Finn - TBA